Noche navideña
by christa.renzz1
Summary: "Siento haberte lastimado.. incluso casi acabe por completo con tu vida.. yo.. realmente deseo que me perdones. Es por eso que en este día quise darte algo especial" "ya me has dado algo mas especial que cualquier objeto.. tu sola presencia."


La nieve caía lentamente sobre las mejillas de la pequeña rubia que me miraba enternecida, ella estaba sujetando algo fuerte en sus manos, era una pequeña caja azul.

"Eren… te estaba buscando.. Es navidad.. ¿Sabes? Hemos pasado por tantas cosas… y estos meses sin vernos fueron demasiado dolorosos pero menos problemáticos que los anteriores donde convivíamos frecuentemente… Te he hecho demasiado daño, incluso casi acabar con tu vida, es por eso mismo que me vi obligada a alejarme de ti… jamás me perdonare por lo que te he hecho…" –ella hablaba seriamente-

Su voz se quebraba con cierto temor y tristeza, no toleraba ver el rostro pálido y deprimido de mi pequeño ángel… todo por lo que habíamos pasado y aquella separación forzosa y dolorosa nos había lastimado más aún que cualquier puñalada por la espalda en el corazón. Quería que supiera que no le guardaba ningún rencor… que jamás me sentí molesto con lo que hizo incluso si hubiese acabado conmigo… yo estaría orgulloso de ella…

"No necesitas disculparte Historia, yo también he sido duro contigo… te he lastimado… más que a cualquier persona, quizás tu y yo jamás debimos de conocernos… pero no me arrepiento de nada Christa… porque si no te hubiese conocido realmente … nunca hubiese amado a nadie como te amo a ti." –La observe fijamente a sus ojos cristalinos llenos de lágrimas-

"Hacia demasiado tiempo que no me llamabas así.." –una mínima sonrisa se asomaba en su rostro-

"Así te conocí, como mi Christa, aquel ángel que lleno de luz mi vida de una manera asombrosa donde solo habitaba odio y ganas de acabar con todo aquello que me había lastimado en el pasado.."

"¿Siempre pensaste de esa manera sobre mí?.. Eso es tan hermoso de tu parte… y yo solo.. Te he causado tantos problemas…"

"Tú eres mi mayor problema y mi mayor salvación Historia, solo tú tienes derecho a destruirme y a salvarme."

"Sobre eso… Tengo un regalo para ti Eren… Solo que quiero saber una cosa ¿Cuál es el regalo que más has deseado en esta noche tan especial? –me observo con aquella linda sonrisa que pensé que jamás volvería a ver-

Era ella… aquel ángel del cual jamás quería separarme y su bella sonrisa habían vuelto, Christa y Historia parecían estar presentes en ese momento.

"Mi sueño se cumplió desde que llegaste hasta aquí Historia… mi deseo se ha cumplido desde el momento en que te vi acercarte hasta mí."

"Eren…" –Ella se había acercado hasta mi rostro apegando su frente a la mía con delicadeza-

La pequeña rubia había abierto la pequeña caja que contenía algo que me dejo extrañado al observar el contenido que había en ella.

"¿Eso es?.."

"Así es, es un hilo rojo, quiero que lo conservemos… de este modo, cuando estemos lejos el uno del otro siempre nos recordaremos de este modo… No estaba segura de que regalarte… quizás debí de pensar en algo más creativo o algo hecho por mi… no lo sé.." –un rubor se hizo presente en las mejillas de la rubia-

Amarre el hilo rojo a mi meñique y la otra parte del hilo rojo se lo coloque en su pequeño dedo.

"Es perfecto… aunque no necesitaba que me regalaras algo más grande o alguna otra cosa… esto es perfecto.." –desvié la mirada muy sonrojado por sus palabras- Aunque… no será necesario todo esto Historia, porque yo no pienso apartarme nunca más de ti, Historia yo… quiero.. Que tú seas mi regalo."

Coloque un pequeño moño rojo en la cabeza de la menor con una sonrisa, yo solo deseaba estar con ella.

"¿Entonces tu serás mi regalo Eren? Tenemos que ser equivalentes… si tu vida me pertenece.. Mi vida te pertenecerá por siempre, así que por favor.. Cuida de mí ya que yo cuidare siempre de ti.."

"E-esa idea me gusta.." –Sujete sus mejillas y la observe con un ardor bastante fuerte en mis mejillas-

"O-oye espera… estamos sobre un muérdago, solo tiene dos pequeñas frutas… así que.. Debes respetar la tradición" –una pequeña risilla se escapó de los labios de la chica-

"Sera un placer cumplir las tradiciones, mi reina."

Rodee con mis brazos la espalda de aquella persona que tanto quería con ternura plantándole dos largos y delicados besos, nunca antes había disfrutado tanto aquella fecha.

Los villancicos se escuchaban a lo lejos y las personas parecían reunirse a convivir entre ellas, era sin duda la mejor navidad que había vivido en toda mi vida, no deseaba olvidar nunca aquella noche tan especial para mí…

"Historia…" –la observe con una sonrisa-

"Heh.. ¿Si?" –me sonrió con cierta ternura en su rostro ruborizado-

"Quiero pasar toda mi vida entera contigo…" –le susurre al oído-.

Fin.


End file.
